My Life: Destroyed and Recreated by Four People
by Jackson-Grace-DiAngelo
Summary: My girlfriend wrecked my life, only it was for the better. I got a new family and helped many young demi-gods. This is the story of how my life was destroyed and recreated by Annabeth Chase, Hera, Hestia and Artemis. This is my first fic and T because I'm paranoid. Also, I'm lazy so, disclaimer-I don't own PJO. Hiatus, I've lost all inspiration, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic so I'd really apreciate any reviews, thanks :D**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV:**

I was in so much pain, Annabeth; my Annabeth was trying to kill me. It hurt so much, both physically and mentally.

"Oh, Percy, isn't this fun?!" She asked me in delight, knowing I didn't have the strength to answer, she was slowly cutting me with her knife and what she said next hurt a hundred times more than that blasted knife, "I can't believe you actually thought I _loved __you_," she laughed, not the laugh I knew, an evil one. "You're even more of a seaweed brain than I thought, you're _worthless_ Jackson." And another slow cut, I screamed. Gods, it hurt so much, I just wanted the pain to end. If only I still bore the curse of Achilles . "I hope it's fun to die Percy, enjoy Tartarus!" One last cut and she was off, leaving me to bleed to death. I saw a silver light and someone rush towards me, just before I fell unconscious I heard someone say something.

"Perseus! Don't you dare die on me Percy! Don't you dare!" The complete blackness overwhelmed me and I couldn't hear or see a thing.

**Artemis' POV:**

I was wondering where Perseus was, probably celebrating somewhere with his _girlfriend_ Annabeth. I decided to go looking for them. I looked on the battlefield first, lots of gold, red, injured and dead people, but no Perseus. So then I looked in the surrounding area, when I finally found him and Athena's child I was horrified, the grass seemed to have been dyed red, when I looked further, I noticed why. Annabeth was slowly cutting the boy, taunting him. Just as I got there I heard an ear piercing scream, it came from Perseus. Then I heard _her_ voice.

"I hope it's fun to die Percy, enjoy Tartarus!" I wanted to slap the bitch there and then but she turned and ran, laughing at the poor man, wait, did I just call Perseus a man? **Yes you did, as you know, he deserves it. Now get over there he needs you! **I ran to Perseus as fast as I could.

"Perseus! Don't you dare die on me Percy! Don't you dare!" I managed to choke out, I knew there was nothing I could do seeing him close up, but I knew who could. "APOLLO!" I practically screamed, within seconds he was here.

"Waddya need little is- Oh my gods what happened?!" I asked him if he could help he told me he could try, we took Perseus to the original Mt Olympus infirmary and when we got there I told Apollo everything I'd seen. After I told him we agreed on one thing, Poseidon would _not _be happy when he found out.

_Three days later_**  
Nobody's POV:**

Everyone left Greece and went back to America, Percy still hadn't woke up so he was moved to the infirmary in the new mount Olympus, the 600th floor of the Empire state building, where he stayed for a further two and a half weeks.

_Olympus a week before Percy wakes up  
_**Nobody's POV:**

"Hades, please tell me my so is still alive." Poseidon pleaded, Percy couldn't be dead, but he'd been out of it for two weeks already.

"Poseidon, he's alive, that's the second time you've asked me this week." The older brother reasoned. Poseidon knew he was right but was worried sick for his demigod son, Percy had turned the tides of two wars now, one against the eldest Olympian's, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus, own father, Kronos, and the most recent, against mother Earth, Gaia. The boy seemed very powerful, a bit too powerful to be honest. The boy at fifteen took down the king of the Titans then at the age of seventeen the king of the Giants. At the age of twelve he retrieved Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness, at thirteen he retrieved the golden fleece, at fourteen he survived the Labyrinth and got through it, finding Braires along the way. And before he even got to camp half-blood he defeated a fury and the minotaur, neither being a small feat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV:**

When I woke up I was in a white room, it was quite plain. There was some Ambrosia on the side. As I tried sitting up my dad walked in, so I decided to ask him what I'd been wondering since I woke up.

"Hey dad, where's Annabeth?" His face changed the minuet I mentioned my girlfriend's name. "Aw, I know you don't like her but you don't need to be like that." Then I realised it was a grim expression. "She- she's not dead is she?" Now I was really worried, my wise girl couldn't be dead.

"Son, that blasted daughter of Athena, she, she tried to kill you Percy. And she almost succeeded." I hear the hurt in his voice, and as he said them words I could feel the memories rushing back. _I hope it's fun to die Percy, Enjoy Tartarus_, gods, how could she do that to me, every kiss, every moment we shared, it was all a lie. She pretended to love me. She had the very essence of me right in her hand. She betrayed me, and now, her voice was going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Artemis s-saved me, she… she helped _me." _I shook my head to snap out of it. "Why dad, why did she try to kill me? I loved her, and I thought she loved me too." I started crying. Ya, I know it sounds weak, but my entire world had been ripped to shreds. So I did kind of have an excuse.

"I know son, I know." Poseidon really is a good dad; he always tries his hardest to keep me safe and happy. "Now come on, there's a council meeting." Dad helped me out of bed and assisted me in walking to the throne room, against my will of course, he was fussing. Not that I really minded, it reminded me of when mum used to fuss for no reason.

"Perseus! You're awake!" Zeus boomed. Wow, my uncle who tried to kill me when I was twelve was happy for me? Miracles _do_ happen. "Now that you're here we can give out your reward. I am going to offer you once more; would you like to be a god?"

To say that I was stunned would be an understatement; I refused two years ago so why would I say yes this time? But being a god would be better than seeing camp half-blood again with all it's memories of _her_. "I accept uncle." He nodded, feeling I'd made the right choice then started chanting in ancient Greek. I understood but I was too overwhelmed.

"Perseus Jackson god of-" My father started

"-Tides, loyalty, heroes and swordsmanship." Zeus finished, it was all too much for me to process, so I passed out.

-Time skip-

_Hunters' camp  
_**Dalia's POV:**

When milady got back she seemed troubled. She got us all to gather round so she could make an announcement.

"Now girls, there is a male who is going to be staying at our camp for a while." **What?! But we've sworn off the company of men!** I thought. Apparently someone else was thinking that too because someone voiced that thought, I think it was Phoebe. "Calm down, it is a boy you all know, and one that has gained both my and Zoe's trust." **I wish I had of known Zoe, from the sounds of it she was a great hunter.** Thalia then asked who it was. Before she even got her question out a figure came flying to the floor, when it landed perfectly. I've never seen anyone jump from that height be fine.

"Aw, Thals, you don't recognise me?" Strange, you could tell the guy was putting on an act, once he pulled his hood down I could see the pain and suffering in his eyes. Poor guy.

"Everyone, this is Perseus Jackson. Olympus' new god. He is god of Tides, loyalty, heroes and swordsmanship." Lady Artemis looks like she has a crush, but if he is _the _Percy Jackson then he's worthy of milady's time.

**Percy's POV:**

When I got to the hunters' camp I feigned playfulness. I really didn't want my cousin worrying about me, and it worked. But one of the hunters, she looked like she was trying to figure me out, probably a daughter of Athena. I don't think so though. Ah well. So after my little introduction I went straight to my tent, hoping to be over with this as soon as possible. I don't even know why I accepted becoming a god. It only means I have eternity to get over what _she_ did to me. As I went to my tent I kept getting looks that said 'you better not try and take advantage of me', why would I? I'd rather have died than be putting up with this. Even before what happened, I would never touch a girl without consent. And after, well I don't trust women any more, just as they don't trust men. Well anyway, I fell asleep pretty quickly but only to be woken up by the moon goddess an hour later.

"Perseus."

"Yes, Lady Artemis?" I bowed

She didn't like that one bit. "Perseus, we are equals, drop the lady and the bow." Under her glare I dropped the lady and the bow.

"Anyway, are you eating dinner with us?" I shook my head. "Okay then, training starts at six." I went back to my tent. She really is beautiful. But, if I wasn't mistaken, she looked a little downhearted when I said that. Not that I had much time to think about it, I was soon in the realm of Morpheus.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow thanks guys! 13 favourites and 11 follows allready! Here's my next chapter anyway**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV:**

I can't stand it with the hunters, I'm always getting pranked, and no-one even looks at me. And I've only been here a month! I haven't said anything though, it wouldn't be right, I am kind of imposing on their family. Anyway, after teaching me the basics on being a god, which I'm in the process of finishing, Artemis is going to teach me archery. I told her it's a bad idea as I have a natural lack of talent when it comes to it, but she insisted. I'm not over _her_ just thinking about it all makes me want to cry. I have nothing without something to die for, and I lost that when it tried to kill me then later killed my mum and Paul! I'm going to rip her to shreds, I swear. Artemis walked up to me while I was thinking that.

"Perseus, hurry up! You only have flashing to master now!" she's a really tough teacher y'know.

"Sorry Artemis." I tried once more and I did it! I got it perfectly. "I did it! Yes!" But my happiness was short lived, as usual. " So when do I start archery?" I asked her, worried she'd say tomorrow.

"Hm… Next week, you have chores to catch up on." With that, she turned and left.

_One month later somewhere  
_**Percy's POV:**

When I ran away I knew what I was doing. I was fed up with everything. The hunters' pranks, my depression, how little I saw my father, how hard Artemis was pushing me at the impossible and I can go on. I just picked up a couple of things and my tent and left. No-one would miss me. The hunters hated me, Artemis was only putting up with me because she had to, my mother was dead and I never saw Poseidon anyway. Well I was wrong. After a week of running away I was found by my aunt Hestia, who did _not_ look happy. Once I had set up camp we started talking, a few hours later she was joined by Hera. I sat there with the two goddess' for what seemed like forever, they agreed to come and see me every once in a while and Hestia made me her champion. But before they left they told me they would bring another goddess next time, one who was worried sick about me. And they left me to wonder who it was. I'm happy it was them two that found me, Hestia's always been my favourite goddess but I saw a much nicer, sweeter side to Hera as well. One that was treating me like a mother would treat a son. It was quite comforting really. When I realised how late it was I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to talking outside my tent. I got up quickly and looked out, it was just Hestia, Hera and… Artemis?! I got ready and walked out.

"Aunt Hestia! Hera! Glad you could visit so soon." I hugged them both, then turned to Artemis. "Artemis, may I ask what you are doing here? I mean no disrespect." I could tell that she'd been crying but I didn't know why. "Has something happened?"

"No, no, no. I'm just so happy you're okay." That took me by so much surprise that I nearly fell into my aunt. "Percy, I was worried sick when you disappeared, was it because of my hunters? I did tell them to leave you alone so I assumed they'd done so." I couldn't help but snort at that I apologised straight after though.

"Lady Artemis, you're hunters did quite the opposite, they were always pulling pranks on me. And I got sick of it so I left." She's just so beautiful. How had I never noticed until that moment, I always had wanted to please because I was in love, in love with Artemis.

She glared at me. "One, I've told you not to call me lady as we are equals and two, you should have told me! They had no right to go against my orders."

I hung my head in shame, the woman I loved was furious at me because she was worried for my safety. "I'm sorry Artemis, I felt like I was already intruding on your family."

"Percy, I… I… I love you."

I gulped. "I love you too Artemis." Then I hugged her. "I'm sorry for leaving, everything was just too much for me." It was then I realised that Hestia and Hera were awing at us. Dammit, why did they have to see that?

"Percy, we want to help you. You don't need to go back to Olympus and no other god will know where you are. Just let us help." Aunt Hestia always was the nicest person I ever met.

"Of course Aunt Hestia. You three are my favourite Olympians." You see, my and Hera kissed and made up just after I became a god, it might have something to do with the fact I no longer had a mother but I didn't care, she really was a nice woman at heart.

_Percy's camp four years later  
_**Percy's POV:**

"Why don't you just adopt him Hera?"

"That's the best idea ever!" I shouted, and then I quickly covered my mouth. Much quieter, I said. "Mom sounds good to me. There's no-one I'd want to be my second mom more." By the next day Hera, queen of the gods, was my mother via adoption and I was over the moon, truly happy again for the first time after the Giant war.

"Mom, Aunt Hestia, I have a confession to make." Both looked at me quizzically. "I'm going to propose to Artemis." Both squealed. For the next five minutes all I heard was aw. When I showed them the ring, I got about fifty more awws off them. That just made me laugh.

**A/N: From now on I'll try and update every Thursday or Friday thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Artemis' POV:**

I got an Iris message when I was talking to Thalia in my tent, which was a problem as she didn't know about me and Percy, nor did she know where he was or how he was. When the man in the message appeared I was reminded that he had changed his appearance three years ago. When he noticed Thalia stood with me he made himself sound formal.

"Lady Artemis," He bowed. "Lady Hestia and Lady Hera would like to see you" Thalia gave me a questioning look.

"Where are you?" He answered. "I will be there shortly." The then flashed me a quick grin and swiped through the message.

"Who was that milady?" Thalia had recovered from the ease she had felt when I was talking to the man.

"Aunty Hestia's champion." Was my short reply. "Now I must be going, make sure no-one does anything stupid while I'm gone." Then I flashed out before she could ask any more questions.

**Percy's POV:**

When I saw Thalia I thought it would be best if I acted formal. I think Thalia recognised me from the few times I've turned up with young girls for the hunt, I usually sent them ahead but if I wanted to see Arty then I'd come with them. However, she didn't seem to like the ease in which Artemis talked to me. Ah well, she'll find out sooner or later, but for the time being I liked to keep my identity secret. It was better that way. When Artemis appeared she realised Hestia and Hera weren't here, she also noticed we were on a cliff, with a beautiful sight.

"Percy, why are we here?" I grinned and got down on one knee. I then presented a box in front of me.

"Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt, Arty. I have loved you with all my heart for the past four years and I just ask one thing from you. Artemis, will you marry me?" I was so nervous.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her.

_Two hours later on the cliff  
_**Nobody's POV:**

Hestia walked up to the now engaged couple and patted Percy on the shoulder, he turned around.

"Perseus, there's an eight year old girl; she's getting it very bad." The sadness was clear in her voice.

"Eight?!" She nodded solemnly. "Right, sorry Arty, I gotta go." I kissed her on the cheek, got up, got given a slip of paper and I flew to where the paper said the little girl lived.

-Time skip-

_One hour later at Jessica's Address  
_**Percy's POV:**

When I got there I heard sounds of shouting, screaming and things hitting hard surfaces. I broke the door down and ran in to see what was going on. When I saw I was disgusted, so disgusted that the first thing I did was recite my usual 'have fun in the fields of punishment' beat the man up and kill him. I had enough control to make sure he had a slow and painful death, I won't go into details, and I don't want you to have nightmares about it. Once I was finished with the filth I walked over to where the small child was hiding.

"You okay? It's alright, I won't hurt you, I'm here to help." I said to her in a soothing voice, holding my hand out to her. I ignored the fact I was covered in blood. She was hesitant at first but took it after a few seconds of consideration. She was small, even for her age and had my hair and eyes (not the brown hair and eyes, black and sea-green) so it was kind of obvious she was my sister. "You hungry?" The girl, Jessica, nodded vigorously. "Okay, what would you like?" I laughed at how quickly she answered.

"Sometimespizzasometimespastasometimesmacaroni." After seeing my puzzled face she spoke slower, "sometimes I love pizza, sometimes pasta and sometimes macaroni." Jess was giggling now. "But cheese pizza'll do." I conjured one pizza and one glass of water for her, once she was halfway through I decided to drop the bomb.

"So, Jess, you ever heard of the Greek gods?" I asked.

"Sure I have, why?" She seemed confused as to why I was asking about what she knew.

"Well what would you do if I said they were real?" I honest to gods didn't expect her answer; then again, I have been told I'm slow.

"After you made pizza appear from nowhere?" She asked with a mouthful of food. "Awesome!" Then she decided to start on her quick fire questions.

"Wow, wow, wow! Slow down will ya?! Anyway, as I was saying, your mom or dad is a Greek god and I think I know who it is."

-Time skip-

_Hunters' Camp  
_**Jessica's POV:**

Just before we got to the camp Daniel changed what he looked like, he had told me he was a son of Poseidon but adopted son of Hera so he could look two different ways. When we got there more than fifty arrows came flying our way (I said more than fifty 'cause I can't count any higher, I know, sad) when I asked why Daniel told me the hunters hate boys. The hunters are actually really nice, the asked me my name and I got talking with this girl, Thalia. Thalia told me she was the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis and asked me loads of questions about Daniel, truth is, I don't really know much about him other than who his parents are. He told me that was a secret. But, he's like a big brother to me, I told Thalia _that_, and that he's the best, like, ever.

**Percy's POV:**

I told Jess the same I told all the girls about my name being Percy but that it's a secret so I'm Daniel. It was cute how she asked if it was a game. Anyway, when we go to the girls' camp I went to speak to Artemis, we got a lot of weird looks but didn't care.

"Artemis?"

"What boy?" She said that in case someone was watching.

"Do you think we should tell the girls who I am? It has been four years now."

" It could work, the girls do miss you, you know, Especially Thalia. After you left they realised that you are different and while you were here all you did was help." I smiled at that, Artemis saying it in that way helped tremendously.

"Come on then." I got up and led her back to the camp. When we got back I was on the receiving end of a lot of glares, it was then I realised we were still holding hands.

**Dalia's POV:**

As milady and this mysterious Daniel character walked back into camp, I realised that they were holding hands. How _dare_ that stupid boy be so close to lady Artemis?!

"Erm… Hunters?" That idiot _boy_ looked so nervous, it was almost funny. "I think it's time you found out who I am." What the Hades? When he snapped his fingers I realised why. "I'm not Dan, I'm Percy Jackson." Before he had finished his sentence Thalia ha tackled him in a hug. I couldn't believe that our guardian was back, not that we needed one.

"Where have you been kelp head?" She yelled he looked like she had just made him deaf. But he still answered, telling us a little about what had happened in the four years he was gone. After about ten minutes he turned to Lady Artemis. Who was getting something out of her pocket.

"Hunters!" About eighty of my sister's heads turned to her just in time for us to see her slip a ring onto her finger. "Sisters, Perseus Jackson is my fiancé." It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop for a few seconds until we erupted into cheers.

"Milady," This was Thalia speaking. "we know for a fact Percy would never hurt you, he is the one man we are happy to have in the camp." We all nodded our approval of her speech.

"They want me back in the camp?" The moron must have been voicing his thoughts as he said it to no-one in particular.

"Of course we do kelp-for-brains!" Thalia will be Thalia.

"Love you too pinecone face." He muttered, obviously thinking no-one could hear him.

**A/N: Sorry, but my next chapter will be a bit late**


End file.
